randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Kari Wahlgren
Kari K. Wahlgren (born July 13, 1977) is an American voice actress, stage actress, T.V. actress, and film actress who has provided English language voices for dozens of anime titles and video games. Voice *Morgan Career Her debut role was as one of the main characters of FLCL, Haruko Haruhara. She had a live-action role as Tinker Bell in the 2003 Damion Dietz film Neverland. She provided the voice of the supporting character Mindy in the 2008 Walt Disney Animation Studios film Bolt, Haruhara Haruko in Gainax's OVA FLCL, and the computer program Jean in the 2009 television pilot Virtuality. She was interviewed in the 2008 documentary Adventures in Voice Acting. In 2010 she starred in Disney XD show Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil as Honey Buttowski and the Disney Channel show Fish Hooks as Bea's friend Shellsea, and as Helen in Wizards of Waverly Place. She also does the voice of Tigress in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. She can also be seen as "Mud Girl" in a recent Swiffer commercial. She also does the voice of Suzy Johnson in Phineas and Ferb [1] and is well known by comic book fans for the voice of Emma Frost in various video games and animated series. Filmography Movies Lead roles in bold *''Aliens in the Attic'' – Razor (voice) *''Bolt'' – Mindy (voice) *''Dead Space: Aftermath'' - Rin, Sandra Burns (voice) *''Galerians: Rion'' – Lilia (voice) *''Paperman'' - Meg (voice) *''Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games'' – Ivy (voice) *''Tangled'' – Queen, Additional Voices *''Tangled Ever After''- Queen (voice) *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' - Helen (2 episodes) *''Virtuality'' – Jean (voice) Animation Cartoons *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' - Silver *''Archer'' - Anka (episode "Swiss Miss") *''Back at the Barnyard'' - Sheila the Autobot *''Ben 10/''Ben 10: Alien Force/''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' - Charmcaster, Grey Matter Gwen (episode "Gwen 10"), Toddler Hex (episode "Don't Drink the Water"), Rojo (episode "Hit 'Em Where They Live") *''Fish Hooks'' - Shellsea, Snake, Winnie Grouper, various *''Gravity Falls'' - Shandra Jimenez *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' - Hariel/Kid #3 (episode "Nergal's Pizza/Hey, Water You Doing?"), Velma Green the Spider Queen (movie Wrath of the Spider Queen) *''Hulk Vs Thor'' - Amora *''Legion of Super-Heroes'' - Saturn Girl, Triplicate Girl/Duo Damsel, Infectious Lass, Shrinking Violet, Ayla Ranzz *''Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters'' - Allison "Allie" Underhill, Sasha Channeler of Light *''Kim Possible'' - Electronique (episode "Stop Team Go") *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil - Honey Buttowski'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' - Tigress *''Lil' Bush'' - Lil' Hillary, Lil' Condi (Season 2) *''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' - Attina *''Maya & Miguel'' - Johnny, Mrs. Lopez *''Phineas and Ferb'' - Suzy Johnson *''Problem Solverz'' - Katrina Rad *''Random! Cartoons'' - Sparkles, Leprachaun, and Evil Witch Mom *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' - Morgan *''Regular Show'' - Movie Actress (episode "Do Me a Solid") *''Robot and Monster'' - Baconeers *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' - Young Judy Reeves, Regina Wentworth *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' - Letta Turmond *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' - Nova *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' - Kimmy, Amber *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' - Jeera *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' - Enchantress, Jane Foster, Karnilla *''The Life & Times of Tim'' - Gladys *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' - Jillie, Woman in Apartment, TV Voice, Opossum #1, Smart Kid, Kitka the Peregrine Falcon *''The Secret Saturdays'' - Mother/Charles/Lily (episode "The Owlman Feeds at Midnight"), Abbey Grey *''Winx Club'' - Vanessa (Nickelodeon Version) *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' - Emma Frost, Magma, Dr. Sybil Zane, Christy Nord *''Young Justice'' - Carol Ferris *''Zevo-3'' - Ellie Martin/Elastika Anime *''Blood+'' - Saya Otonashi, Diva, Liza *''Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card'' - Sakura Kinomoto *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' - Guinevere su Britannia, Ichijiku Hinata, Marianne vi Britannia *''Digimon Data Squad'' - Relena Norstein *''The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya'' - Tsuruya, Kyon's Sister *''Durarara!!'' - Celty Sturluson *''Eureka Seven'' - Anemone *''Fate/zero'' - Saber *''FLCL'' - Haruko Haruhara (Debut Role) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' - Saori *''Hellsing Ultimate'' - Rip van Winkle *''Immortal Grand Prix'' - Michiru Satomi, Luca *''Last Exile'' - Lavie Head *''Le Portrait de Petit Cossette'' - Yuu Saiga *''Lucky Star'' - Kagami Hiiragi *''Mars Daybreak'' - Rosetta *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' - Tsuruya, Kyon's Sister, Mai Zaizen *''Naruto'' - Mikoto Uchiha, Tayuya, Young Kimimaro, Hana Inuzuka, Ranmaru *''Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow'' - Koyuki Kazahana/Yukie Fujikaze *''Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel'' - Fugai *''Naruto Shippuden'' - Young Sasori, Pain (female Animal Path), Fū (Seven Tails Jinchūriki), Hana Inuzuka, Mikoto Uchiha *''Rave Master'' - Remi *''Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles'' - Ariel *''Samurai Champloo'' - Fuu Kasumi *''Scrapped Princess'' - Pacifica Casull *''Steamboy'' - Scarlett O'Hara St. Jones *''Stitch!'' - Mrs. Kawasaki *''Strait Jacket'' - Rachel Hammond *''Tenchi Muyo! OVA 3'' - Noike Kamiki Jurai, Airi Masaki, Misaki Jurai, Mitoto Kuramitsu, Minaho Masaki *''Tiger & Bunny'' - Karina Lyle/Blue Rose *''Witch Hunter Robin'' - Robin Sena *''Wolf's Rain'' - Cher Degre *''Zatch Bell!'' - Additional Voices *''Yukikaze'' - Captain Edith Foss credited as Kay Jensen *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' and Ai Yori Aoshi Enishi - Chika Minazuki *''Angel Tales'' - Momo the Monkey *''Black Jack'' - Lawrence (Ep. 8), Newscaster (Ep. 7) *''Chobits'' - Yumi, Kotoko *''Cybuster'' - Sayrui Ando *''Figure 17'' - Tsubasa Shiina *''Gatekeepers 21'' - Miu Manazuru *''Gungrave'' - Mika Asagi, Brandon (Young( *''Heat Guy J'' - Kyoko Milchan, Princess (Ep 14) *''Marmalade Boy'' - Anju Kitahara, Uchiyama *''Mao-chan'' - Misora Tsukishima, Chinami Noki *''Someday's Dreamers'' - Yume Kikuchi *''Sugar, A Little Snow Fairy'' - Cinnamon, Dr. Barbara *''WXIII: Patlabor the Movie 3'' - Saeko Misaki credited as Jennifer Jean *''Gad Guard'' - Arashi Shinozuka *''I'll/CKBC'' - Kyoko Munefuji *''Immortal Grand Prix'' (microseries only) - Liz Ricarro, Luca *''Mirage of Blaze'' - Miya Ougi *''Mobile Suit Gundam F91'' - Annamarie Bourget *''Space Pirate Captain Harlock'' - Nana *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' - Youka credited as Tara Hudson *''Koi Kaze'' as Futaba *''Paranoia Agent'' as Taeko Hirukawa *''Rumiko Takahashi Anthology'' as Yukie Asakawa credited under other names *''Lunar Legend Tsukihime'' - Kohaku (as Leah Allen) *''Please Twins! (Onegai Twins)'' - Miina Miyafuji (as Jan Irving) *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' - Airi Masaki, Sasami Masaki Jurai, Karen, Yoshiko Yamada, Mitoto Kuramitsu, Minaho Masaki, Mrs. Kaunaq, Mashisu Kuramitsu (as Renee Emerson) *''Overman King Gainer'' - Cynthia Lane (as Tara Malone) Video games *''.hack//G.U. vol. 1//Rebirth'' - Shino, Kaede *''.hack//G.U. vol. 2//Reminisce'' - Shino, Kaede *''.hack//G.U. vol. 3//Redemption'' - Shino, Kaede *''Ace Combat: Assault Horizon'' - Major Janice Rehl *''Afro Samurai'' - Young Afro Samurai, Beautiful Assassin (as Khari Wahlgren) *''Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia'' - Aurica Nestmile (uncredited) *''Armored Core 4'' - Fiona Jarnefeldt *''Asura's Wrath'' - Mithra *''ATV Offroad Fury 4'' - Voice over and Motion Capture talent *''Batman: Arkham City'' - Vicki Vale, League of Assassins Member *''Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks'' Charmcaster *''Bioshock 2'' - Barbara Johnson *''Brütal Legend'' - Dominatrices *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds'' - Willow Rosenberg *''Dead Head Fred'' - Additional Voices *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' - Kasumi, Kasumi Alpha, Ayame *''Dead or Alive Paradise'' - Kasumi, Niki *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' - Kasumi, Nikki *''Death by Degrees'' - Lana Lei (uncredited) *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' - Lady (Mary) (voice segments only) (uncredited) *''Devil May Cry 4'' - Lady (Mary) (voice segments only) (uncredited) *''Dirge of Cerberus - Final Fantasy VII'' - Shelke Rui *''Dragon Age: Origins'' - Additional Voices *''Drakengard'' - Furiae (uncredited) *''Dynasty Warriors 7'' - Bao Sanniang (uncredited) *''Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' - Vex *''Emergency Heroes'' - Kelly Okada *''Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly'' - Mio Amakura *''Final Fantasy XII'' - Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca "Ashe" *''Final Fantasy XIII'' - Cocoon Inhabitants *''Final Fantasy XIV'' - Various *''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions'' - Princess Ovelia Atkascha *''From Russia with Love'' - Tatiana Romanova *''Grandia III'' - Hect (uncredited) *''Growlanser: Heritage of War'' - Fanille, Sherris (uncredited) *''Guild Wars Nightfall'' - Tahlkora, Additional Voices *''Guild Wars: Eye of the North'' - Gwen, Additional Voices *''Guild Wars 2'' - Caithe *''Haunted Apiary'' - Janissary James *''Jeanne d'Arc'' - Jeanne d'Arc *''Justice League Heroes'' - Zatanna *''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' - Dark Lord Gaol, Phosphora *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' - Grid Announcer *''Lollipop Chainsaw'' - Additional voices *''Lost Planet 2'' - Various *''Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'' - Hawkgirl, Huntress, Black Canary, Batgirl, Zatanna *''Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King'' - Teresa Faust (as Kay Jenson) *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' - Jill Valentine *''Metal Gear Acid'' - Teliko Friedman *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' - Enemy Soldiers *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' - Teliko Friedman *''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance''- Courtney Collins *''Ninja Gaiden II'' - Sonia *''Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2'' - Sonia *''No More Heroes'' - Jeane *''Open Season'' - Giselle *''Prince of Persia'' - Elika (as Khari Wahlgren) *''Project Sylpheed'' - Ellen Bernstein *''Prototype'' - Elizabeth Greene *''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack In Time'' - Carina *''Red Faction: Guerrilla'' - Samanya *''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' - Additional voices *''Resistance 3'' - Susan Capelli, Cindy *''Resonance of Fate'' - Cochet *''Rogue Galaxy'' - Lilika *''The Saboteur'' - Skylar St. Claire *''Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked'' - Fuu Kasumi (as Kay Jensen) *''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure'' - Additional voices *''Soulcalibur III'' - Setsuka (uncredited) *''Soulcalibur III: Arcade Edition'' - Setsuka (uncredited) *''Shadow Hearts: Covenant'' - Karin Koenig (as Jennifer Jean) *''Singularity'' - Kathryn Norvikova (as Karu Wahlgren) *''Spider-Man 3'' - Mary Jane Watson *''Spider-Man: Edge of Time'' - Additional Voices *''Star Ocean: Till the End of Time'' - Mirage Koas (uncredited) *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' - Serra Keto *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' - Darth Phobos *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' - Female Jedi Knight *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' - Silri *''Tales of Legendia'' - Melanie (uncredited) *''Tales of Symphonia'' - Raine Sage (as Kari Whalgren) *''The Amazing Spider-Man (2012 video game)'' - Gwen Stacy *''Tokobot Plus: Mysteries of the Karakuri'' - Ruby, Arias *''Transformers: The Game'' - Additional Voices *''Transformers: War for Cybertron'' - Arcee *''Tron: Evolution'' - Radia *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' - Jill Valentine *''Valkyria Chronicles'' - Irene Ellet, Dorothy Howard *''Vanquish'' - Elena Ivanova *''White Knight Chronicles'' - Princess Cisna (as Kari Whalgren) *''White Knight Chronicles II'' - Princess Cisna *''X-Men: Destiny'' - Emma Frost *''Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht'' - Febronia, Pellegri (uncredited) *''Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse'' - 100-Series Realian, Febronia, Pellegri *''Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra'' - Febronia, Pellegri, 100-Series Realian *''Yakuza'' - Additional Voices Stage *''Rabbit Hole'' as Izzy *''Death of a Salesman'' as Miss Forsythe *''Hollywood! Hollywood!'' as Tart with Heart *''Romeo and Juliet: Classics off the Page'' as Juliet *''Antigone'' as Antigone *''Detour: The Musical'' as Sandra *''Major Barbara'' as Jenny *''King Lear'' as Cordelia *''As You Like It'' as Celia *''Remember Me'' as Tori *''Moon Over Buffalo'' as Eileen *''Much Ado About Nothing'' as Margaret *''Barefoot in the Park'' as Corie *''Importance of Being Earnest'' as Gwendolyn *''West Side Story'' as Anybody's Radio drama *''Adventures in Odyssey'' as Gloria (2 episodes, 1988) and Maria (one episode, 2010) Category:Voice Actor